


Holmes and Watson

by redwinehouse (orphan_account)



Series: Cranial Capacity INDEFINITE HIATUS, BUT A FULL STORY LINE WAS COMPLETED [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redwinehouse
Summary: “Suddenly the dreamer disappeared, and Holmes, the man of action, sprang from his chair.” ― John WatsonArthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes: Adventure of the Creeping Man





	Holmes and Watson

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  
John and Sherlock hurled themselves into the cab, not allowing any time to be wasted.

“GO!” Sherlock shouted.

“You haven’t even given him the address, Sherlock!” John reminded him, equally frazzled but still able to access basic logic.

“Oh, god. Not you two again,” the cabbie that Sherlock had previously snapped at groaned from the front seat.

John held up a hand. “Listen, I will pay you over the moon just to forgive and forget but I am begging you, please go. It’s literally a matter of life and death.”

The cabbie readjusted his front mirror. “Yeah…that arsehole is Sherlock Holmes 'in't?”

“GO!” both men shouted and the cabbie started the car, muttering something about ungrateful youth.

The cab was filled with heavy breathing and high pulse rates. The life of London passed the car in busy streets and city lights as people casually walked down the pavement. Sherlock watched as each person lived in his or her own universe, completely oblivious to how close his was to shattering.

“Oh, the mundane and ignorant,” Sherlock said to himself.

This had been such a challenging and strange case. For the first time, he had a family, and for the first time they were in danger. He never thought he could love another person, let alone be _in love_. It was confusing at first, a completely unfamiliar feeling – affection. _Sentiment_. It was slow and tentative. Then it was steady, until it exploded. But then it grew to a point that he had become afraid, because he was _loved back_. He had lashed out and ran. After some sense was beaten into him, he rallied his courage and finally reached acceptance.

Sherlock thought that nothing else could make its way into his heart like she did, but he had never been so wrong in his life. This time, this love was an instantaneous, mind-numbing, instinctual love that was literally written in his DNA. There were no stepping stones. No nerves, anger, or denial. There was just pure love. You were there when he looked at her and she represented everything that was good in his world.

He needed to close Jane Do not for his image, but for you and Jade. If anything were to happen to either of you, someone was going to die. Afterwards, he didn’t know what he would do. 

“Jesus, are you awake?” Sherlock was literally shaken from his thoughts. John had a hand on his shoulder, clearly trying to wake him from his internal turmoil.  


“Right,” Sherlock replied before getting out.

Sherlock’s coat tails dramatically flew behind him as the two men ran into the forensics center. They burst through the doors, bypassing the front desk, lab, and barging into the donor hall. Almost comically screeching to a stop, Sherlock’s eyes scanned a name tag on one of the drawer’s name.

“This is it,” he said breathlessly, grabbing the handle and pulling out the slab.

“Oh, god.” John took a step back as he put a hand over his mouth. “Who would do this?”

Sherlock was crouched down, a small blade and paper bindle in his hand. “That is what we’re going to find out. Hopefully we can get some DNA off of these cigarette stains.” With as much care as possible, Sherlock scraped away as many cigarette ashes and flakes onto the paper as he could.

John crossed his arms. “I just don’t understand why you hadn’t thought of this days ago when you first examined her. You would usually deduce the hell out of that.”

Sherlock straightened up and gave him a tight lipped smile. “The person who is doing this is trying to use sentiment to psychologically break me and slow down the case. For a short time, it was working. But it is clear that this person has no emotional ties because it is sentiment that has brought me back here.” Sherlock slid the body back into its place and strode back to the lab. 

“An explanation would be fantastic,” John coached, seating himself on the stool next to Sherlock. “Wow. I didn’t know you had all of your equipment here.” John was inspecting all of Sherlock’s chemistry stock and a few other weird things he had lying around.

“Yes,” Sherlock said distractedly as he placed half of the ashes into a vile and stuck it in what must have been a DNA analyzer. “-once I realized how much time I was spending here I figured that I might as well be doing something useful.” 

He took out what looked like a large eye dropper and put in several drops of phosphate buffer saline to avoid cell degradation. He set it in the molecular machine and sighed.  


“Just spending time alone with them for a moment cleared my head,” Sherlock admitted quietly, resting his elbows on the table. “I can’t get distracted again,” He steepled his fingers. “There’s too much to lose,” he finished lowly.

John nodded his head. “You know what I thought when I first found out you got our best friend knocked up?” 

To John’s satisfaction, the corner of Sherlock’s mouth twitched upward, if only for a moment.

“Right hand to God,” John held up his hand, “my exact thought was; ‘For the love of Christ, not another one. He’s probably going to drop it in that fire place.’” 

Sherlock started to chuckle and he met his best friend’s eye. 

John held up his finger. “Then, she was born and you called her a _fig_.”

Hands over his mouth, Sherlock laughed a little harder.

“And then you’re just mucking about, leaving her on the stairs, kitchen table, and the living room floor.” John’s eyes widened. He clapped his hands and pointed at Sherlock. “You _DID_ leave her in the fucking fireplace! It wasn’t lit but you left your, ah...3 month-year-old baby at the time IN THE FUCKING FIRE PLACE!”

“I had places to be, John!” Sherlock tried to defend but failed because he was laughing too hard.

“So…so,” John took a breath, “while you were also being a div, your better moments outweighed them. Remember when Jade was sick and you knew that your lovely lady was exhausted, so you took her downstairs and told her about the case we dealt with a few years ago with the guy who would call 999 after he murdered someone and cry? It was a really messed up bedtime story, but it worked.”

Calming down, Sherlock nodded.

“Or how you aren’t bothered when Jade hugs your leg while you deduce? Or the songs you write for her on her violin? You spend hours at the store getting her the right food and you kiss her so much I’m surprised she doesn’t have a rash. You actually _punched Anderson in the face because his shoulder grazed her_.”

Sherlock had gone quiet as John spoke of his family. In the dim light, his blue eyes had begun to glaze. John pretended not to notice.

John leaned forward. “So, point is this; you are a great father, partner, and friend. You are strong and annoyingly clever enough to protect the people you love. And it’s not like we’re all helpless. We all have your back, mate.” 

John gave Sherlock a strong clap on the shoulder. Before he knew what’s what, he became a recipient of a rare hug from Sherlock Holmes.  


“So how long is it gonna take?” John nodded toward the molecular machine when Sherlock returned to his seat.

“Fourteen days,” Sherlock said humorlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> I just...I love this friendship


End file.
